


Orange

by direhund



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direhund/pseuds/direhund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you can guess, this is about the color orange, and what it means to Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> this is old, and i'm sorry.

Karkat likes it the most when you’ve got him pinned underneath you. He likes you to be rough with him and hold him down. He wants you to enforce your dominance and make him submit. He’ll fight like he wants to turn the tables, but when he does, he’s passive. He makes it easy to “roll him back over.”

You like it this way, too. You love pushing your way into his pulsing, hot nook slowly, ever so gently. You love those first seconds when he’s clenched around you so tight, you can hardly move an inch. The whole time he'll be pleading with you to move anyway; he wants you to break him. So when he finally relaxes, you do. You slam into him again and again without a second’s warning, and he begs you ( _“Harder, Sollux, oh God, please, faster!”_ ), practically screaming right from the start. He writhes and arches under you, euphoric with the feel of one bulge or both crammed into his nook, curling against slick walls and stretching that queen-sized nook of his.

The minutes go by so quickly, you practically forget what time is. It stops being a concept that your brain is still willing to hold onto when Karkat is keening so beautifully beneath you. He calls your name and you groan his close to his ear. And then he clenches around you again, but this time his body is quivering with orgasm. His nook flutters around you as it tightens; convulsing, and the feeling pushes you over the edge with him. And as you pull away, both of your fluids leak from his nook, mixed together in a brilliant shade of orange.


End file.
